Qui-Gon Jinn/Leyendas
}} |muere = 32 ABY Naboo |especie=Humano |genero=Masculino |altura = 1,93 metros |pelo = Castaño |ojos = Azules |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros=Dooku |aprendices=*Xanatos *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda despues de muerto }} Qui-Gon Jinn era un venerado e inconformista Maestro Jedi en los tiempos de la Antigua República. Fue padawan de una eminencia de la Orden Jedi: el Conde Dooku, y mentor de Obi-Wan Kenobi. En algunas ocasiones se oponía al Consejo Jedi abiertamente, se encontraba en una profunda sintonía con la Fuerza viva, la que contribuyó a su lado teniendo frecuentes viajes para ayudar a las aparentemente "patéticas formas de vida". No obstante, era visto por la mayoría de sus contemporáneos como un hombre muy amable, sabio y muy listo. Qui-Gon sirvió a la Orden Jedi durante toda su vida, participando en contra de Nebula Front y más popularmente en la Invasión de Naboo. Fue Qui-Gon quien descubrió al Elegido (Anakin Skywalker), en Tatooine. Fue un personaje de vital importancia en los sucesos de la Galaxia, incluso aún después de ser asesinado en Naboo por Darth Maul. Biografía Vida temprana .]] Nacido casi un siglo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Qui-Gon Jinn fue tomado desde niño en Coruscant para ser entrenado como un Jedi. Mantuvo lazos con su planeta natal, e incluso una vez obtuvo una piedra especial de su pueblo natal Río de la Luz. Star Wars Episode I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) A la edad de ocho años, Qui-Gon trabó amistad con Tahl. Pasó el tiempo y llegaron a ser los mejores amigos, también con otros estudiantes incluyendo a Clee Rhara.Secrets of the Jedi A los diez años de edad, Qui-Gon partifipó en el Día del Torneo de las Exposiciones, donde los jóvenes estudiantes eran impulsados para demostrar sus habilidades para ser tomados como aprendices de un Caballero Jedi. En esta exibición Dooku observó las habilidades con el Sable de Luz. Logró impresionar a Dooku que lo tomó como Padawan poco tiempo después. con su compañero, el Maestro Jedi Yoda, Dooku, y el padawan de Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn.]] Juntos, Dooku y Qui-Gon fueron a numerosas misiones por toda la galaxia. En misión destacable, los dos fueron enviados a acompañar al Senador Blix Annon en una tarea diplomática. A pesar de su presencia, piratas espaciales se infiltraron en su nave obligados por su lider Lorian Nod, un jedi oscuro que fue un amigo cercano a Dooku. Los dos pelearon y Dooku dejó que su ira lo dominara. Cuando parecía que iba a dar el golpe de muerte a un indefenso Nod, las palabras de Qui-Gon lo detuvieron de hacerlo. Legacy of the Jedi Tiempo después de esta tarea, a Dooku y Qui-Gon les asignaron una tarea final como maestro y aprendiz, una misión que duro aproximadamente dos años. Al regresar de esta misión, Qui-Gon se reunió con Tahl, los cuales no se veían desde hace tiempo. Como últimas palabras para un aprendiz Qui-Gon, Dooku le dijo que tenía una gran debilidad y que era su compasión por cualquier forma de vida. Dooku le advirtió que era inevitable una traición del que llegará a ser un amigo. Nombramiento de Caballero y Xánatos Ambos Qui-Gon y Tahl se convirtieron en Caballeros Jedi. Cuando el Consejo Jedi les sugirió que tomaran a un aprendiz Padawan, Qui-Gon eligió no hacerlo. El sintió que aun no estaba listo, y por consecuencia, durante unos cuantos años más tomo las misiones que la Orden le daba, solo. Durante este tiempo Qui-Gon descubrió a un joven en Telos IV llamado Xánatos que mostraba una gran conexión con la Fuerza. Qui-Gon tomó a Xánatos al Templo Jedi para entrenarlo, a pesar del hecho de que el niño era mayor que la edad aceptada para entrenarlo. En los siguientes dos años Xánatos fue entrenado en el Templo, Qui-Gon tomó a un Padawan desconocido, cuyo entrenamiento estuvo completo. Después de guiár exitosamente al Padawan a Caballero, Qui-Gon Jinn llegó a ser un Mestro Jedi (59 ABY), y pronto Xánatos llegó a ser su nuevo aprendiz. Al pasar los años, muchos miembroos de Consejo, incluyendo Yoda, expresaron sus dudas acerca Xánatos, y decidieron darle una prueba final antes de darle el título de Caballero Jedi. Qui-Gon y Xánatos fueron enviados a Telos, el planeta natal de Xánatos, donde el padre de él, Crion,se había convertido en un tiráno, controlando el planeta con un apretón de hierro. Xánatos fue tentado por su el poder y las riquezas de su padre, y se unió a Crion, esperando que mandaran juntos. Llevando el planeta a una guerra civil, Crion fue confrontado por Qui-Gon, que fue obligado a matar al gobernador. Al hacerlo, Xánatos se enfureció y tomó el anillo del dedo de su padre, inmensamente caliente por el sable de Qui-Gon. Lo pegó a su mejilla, creando una cicatriz de un círculo roto. Jurando su venganza, Xánatos huyó. Al regresar al Templo, Qui-Gon se culpaba de la falla de Xánatos, y llegó incluso a renunciar al exito del entrenamiento de su primer Padawan. El se prometió que no iba a tomar a otro Padawan por el resto de su viuda. Tahl intentando confortar a Qui-Gon lo acompañó a el mundo de Ragoon VI para entrenar, esperando que se relajara y olvidara a Xánatos. Sin embargo, este capítulo oscuro en la vida de Qui-Gon sería muy difícil de borrar. Por los siguientes años, Qui-Gon regresó a efectuar las misiones por si solo, y ocasionalmente trabaja con otros en varias asignaciones. Qui-Gon y Tahl fueron acreditados por completar varias misiones, incluyendo exitosamente las primera elección democrática en Nuevo Apsolon. Tomando otro aprendiz Inicialmente, Qui-Gon estaba decidido a no tomar otro aprendiz, debido a que su anterior aprendiz cayó al lado oscuro. En el 44 ABY, 9 años desde la traición de Xánatos, Yoda alentó a Qui-Gon a tomar otro aprendiz. A pesar de que Qui-Gon había tomado la decisión de estar solo, él aceptó observar un pequeño torneo de los estudiantes más maduros del Templo, incluyendo a Bruck Chun y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Se cercioró de las habilidades de Obi-Wan, pero a continuación del torneo, fue mandado a Bandomeer por ordenes del Supremo Canciller. En el transporte a Bandomeer, Qui-Gon fue reunido con Obi-Wan, que también fue enviado a Bandomeer para empezar su vida en los Cuerpos Agrícolas. Jenna Zan Arbor Jenna fue el amor prohibido de Qui-Gon; la conoció durante una misión para proteger al senador Ying Zuesn y se enamoraron desde la primera vez que se vieron. Su maestro lo dejó y guardó su secreto. Cuando Qui-Gon era ya un caballero Jedi y se encontraba en una misión en la que tenía que arrestar a unos contrabandistas, ella lo persiguió porque sentía que corría peligro, pero ella fue la que murió en un mal aterrizaje, casi llegando a donde estaba Qui-Gon. Él sintió su muerte y abandonó la misión. Qui-Gon tuvo un amor secreto con una Maestra jedi llamada Tahl, aunque no llegó a nada. Por este amor casi pasa al Lado Oscuro y desde entonces no se volvió a enamorar más. Amor Prohibido Épocas que cambian thumb|tooine El Bloqueo de Naboo Embajadores Descubriendo al Elegido Duelo Mortal El Consejo Jedi estaba convencido de que Jinn sería un gran Maestro a pesar de su ocasional terquedad, por lo que Qui-Gon tomó como aprendiz padawan al joven muchacho Obi-Wan Kenobi. Éste fue un alumno dócil y aplicado, demostrando que sería un Jedi brillante en un futuro; Qui-Gon sabía que en sus manos tenía un diamante en bruto. A lo largo de los años uno de los Maestros Jedi del Consejo murió, intentando resolver un conflicto en el sistema Yinchorri y dejando un sillón vacante en el Templo Jedi. Muchos pensaron en Qui-Gon para ocuparlo, pero su independencia hizo que el elegido fuera Ki-Adi-Mundi. A Jinn no le importó en absoluto. Qui-Gon fue también estrecho colaborador del Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum, a quien salvó la vida de un atentado. Durante el intento de asesinato de Valorum, Qui-Gon y su alumno Kenobi tenían la misión de cazar a los piratas que atacaban a las naves mercantes de la Federación de Comercio. Ésta explotaba su monopolio sobre los sistemas del Borde Exterior, con lo que un grupo armado comenzó a realizar escaramuzas contra ella. La crisis finalizó en la Cumbre de Eriadu, donde los dirigentes de la Federación de Comercio fueron asesinados dejando el mando a la facción neimoidiana del virrey Nute Gunray. Qui-Gon terminó con la banda pirata y la Federación tuvo acceso a un ejército droide que la protegiera. Ahora, la República impuso unas altas tasas sobre las rutas estelares a la Federación, sobre todo en los Bordes Medio y Exterior. Estos impuestos y un presunto caso de corrupción contra Valorum hicieron temblar los ya poco sólidos cimientos del Senado. La indignada Federación decidió realizar un bloqueo alrededor del planeta Naboo, hogar y mundo que representaba el senador Palpatine, estrecho colaborador de Valorum. Valorum tuvo que enviar en secreto a Qui-Gon Jinn y a Obi-Wan Kenobi a mediar el conflicto con la Federación. Cuando los Jedi en calidad de embajadores llegaron a la nave del virrey Gunray, fueron atacados por los androides de batalla del nuevo ejército de la Federación. Los cobardes neimoidianos, ante la situación, enviaron un ejército invasor al planeta, conquistando en poco tiempo la capital Theed y a su joven reina, Padmé Amidala. Los Jedi consiguieron escapar a Naboo, donde gracias a la ayuda del torpe gungan Jar Jar Binks (quien fue rescatado por Qui-Gon), ayuda que no era muy apreciada por Kenobi, consiguieron llegar a la capital Theed y liberar a la reina. En la huida a bordo de la nave real de Naboo, sufrieron desperfectos de consideración y tuvieron que aterrizar en un mundo dominado por los hutts: Tatooine. Allí, Qui-Gon, Padmé (disfrazada de sirviente), el gungan y el androide R2-D2 tuvieron que recurrir a un comerciante toydariano llamado Watto para que les consiguiera las piezas necesarias para arreglar la nave. Como Tatooine estaba fuera de la República, no tenían dinero con que pagar las piezas. Fue el esclavo de Watto, un niño llamado Anakin Skywalker quien les acogió y les resolvió el problema. A Qui-Gon le asombró la intensidad del niño: era generoso, construía objetos muy complejos (incluso había reconstruido un androide de protocolo) y poseía una capacidad para el pilotaje sobrehumana. Qui-Gon le realizó un recuento midicloriano para medir el potencial para con la Fuerza de Anakin. El resultado: incluso más potencial que el Maestro Yoda. Qui-Gon averiguó de la madre, Shmi Skywalker que el niño se había gestado solo en su vientre. Qui-Gon no necesitaba saber más. Debía llevar al niño a Coruscant para entrenarle. Apostando con Watto, Qui-Gon se jugó el todo por el todo en una carrera de vainas en la que participaba Anakin. Finalmente, el niño ganó y consiguieron las piezas para la nave y Qui-Gon reclamó la propiedad de Anakin, que habían apostado previamente. Durante el trayecto a la nave, Qui-Gon fue atacado por un misterioso atacante entrenado en las artes Jedi. Qui-Gon dedujo que podría haber sido un guerrero Sith. Así Qui-Gon prosiguió su misión y llevó al niño al Consejo Jedi mientras la reina Amidala exponía su caso al Senado. Todo salió bastante mal: el Consejo pensaba que el niño era demasiado mayor y sentía demasiado deseo de ser entrenado, y el Senado se demostró incapaz de resolver el conflicto de Naboo. La reina solicitó una moción de censura contra Valorum, y el senador de Naboo, Palpatine se convirtió en el nuevo Canciller Supremo. El Consejo envió a Qui-Gon de nuevo a Naboo para proteger a la reina, quien estaba decidida a volver para salvar a su pueblo. Se llevó a Anakin con ellos, y allí sellaron la paz entre los naboo y los gungans para conseguir atacar a la Federación y capturar al virrey. Durante la batalla, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se separaron del grupo al encontrarse con el misterioso Lord Sith. Tras un intenso combate, el Lord Sith llamado Darth Maul consiguió abatir al Maestro Jedi atravesándolo con el sable láser. Obi-Wan acabó partiendo en dos al misterioso y agresivo guerrero, y corrió a socorrer a su moribundo Maestro. Con su último aliento, Qui-Gon hizo prometer a su discípulo que entrenaría a Anakin. El padawan así lo hizo, y Qui-Gon Jinn murió, uniéndose a la Fuerza, y siendo despedido con todos los honores en Naboo. Qui-Gon, por su espíritu rebelde y su sabiduría, fue el primero en atravesar la barrera de la inmortalidad en mucho tiempo: se volvió uno con la Fuerza. Él logró enseñarle este arte al Maestro Yoda y a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Legado Personalidad y Rasgos Talentos Detrás de las cámaras Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' juego *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Precipice'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Apariciones No canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Las Guerras Clon (solo mencionado)'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episodio I'' linea de juguetes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of the Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Insider 86'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * *''Jedi Force File: Qui-Gon Jinn'' * Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * bg:Куай-Гон Джин de:Qui-Gon Jinn en:Qui-Gon Jinn fr:Qui-Gon Jinn it:Qui-Gon Jinn pl:Qui-Gon Jinn pt:Qui-Gon Jinn nl:Qui-Gon Jinn ru:Куай-Гон Джинн fi:Qui-Gon Jinn sv:Qui-Gon Jinn Category:Personajes Categoría:Jedis